Pen type drug delivery devices have application where regular injection by persons without formal medical training occurs. This may be increasingly common among patients having diabetes where self-treatment enables such patients to conduct effective management of their disease. In practice, such a drug delivery device allows a user to individually select and dispense a number of user variable doses of a medicament. Some aspects of the present invention are not directed to so called fixed dose devices which only allow dispensing of a predefined dose without the possibility to increase or decrease the set dose.
There are basically two types of drug delivery devices: resettable devices (i.e., reusable) and non-resettable (i.e., disposable). For example, disposable pen delivery devices are supplied as self-contained devices. Such self-contained devices do not have removable pre-filled cartridges. Rather, the pre-filled cartridges may not be removed and replaced from these devices without destroying the device itself. Consequently, such disposable devices need not have a resettable dose setting mechanism. Certain aspects of the present invention are applicable for both types of devices, i.e. for disposable devices as well as for reusable devices.
A further differentiation of drug delivery device types refers to the drive mechanism: There are devices which are manually driven, e.g. by a user applying a force to an injection button, devices which are driven by a spring or the like and devices which combine these two concepts, i.e. spring assisted devices which still require a user to exert an injection force. The spring-type devices involve springs which are preloaded and springs which are loaded by the user during dose selecting. Certain aspects of the present invention are applicable for all of these types of devices, i.e. for devices with or without a drive spring.
These types of pen delivery devices (so named because they often resemble an enlarged fountain pen) are generally comprised of three primary elements: a cartridge section that includes a cartridge often contained within a housing or holder; a needle assembly connected to one end of the cartridge section; and a dosing section connected to the other end of the cartridge section. A cartridge (often referred to as an ampoule) typically includes a reservoir that is filled with a medication (e.g., insulin), a movable rubber type bung or stopper located at one end of the cartridge reservoir, and a top having a pierceable rubber seal located at the other, often necked-down, end. A crimped annular metal band is typically used to hold the rubber seal in place. While the cartridge housing may be typically made of plastic, cartridge reservoirs have historically been made of glass.
The needle assembly is typically a replaceable double-ended needle assembly. Before an injection, a replaceable double-ended needle assembly is attached to one end of the cartridge assembly, a dose is set, and then the set dose is administered. Such removable needle assemblies may be threaded onto, or pushed (i.e., snapped) onto the pierceable seal end of the cartridge assembly.
The dosing section or dose setting mechanism is typically the portion of the pen device that is used to set (select) a dose. During an injection, a spindle or piston rod contained within the dose setting mechanism presses against the bung or stopper of the cartridge. This force causes the medication contained within the cartridge to be injected through an attached needle assembly. After an injection, as generally recommended by most drug delivery device and/or needle assembly manufacturers and suppliers, the needle assembly is removed and discarded.
The dosing section of drug delivery devices for selecting and dispensing a number of user variable doses of a medicament often comprises a display for indicating the selected dose to a user. This is especially important where a user may select a different dose each time depending on the state of health. There are mechanical displays, e.g. a drum with printed numbers on its outer surface, wherein the number corresponding to the actually selected dose is visible through a window or opening in the device. Although such mechanical displays are simple and reliable, they usually require a relatively large construction space which makes the devices bulky. In addition, the size of the numbers is in some cases too small for visually impaired users. Further, electronic displays are known, e.g. LCD displays, which have the benefit of a relatively large number size without requiring too much construction space. However, a downside of electronic displays is that they require an energy source and that such electronic components may be too expensive, especially in a disposable drug delivery device.
A disposable drug delivery device for selecting and dispensing a number of user variable doses of a medicament according to some aspects of the present invention typically comprises a dose limiter for preventing the setting of a dose, which exceeds the amount of liquid left in a cartridge of the drug delivery device. The device may comprise a dosing element, which rotates during dose selecting, a last dose nut (e.g. releasably) coupled to the dosing element during dose selecting such that rotation of the dosing element causes an axial movement of the last dose nut, and a stop element, which blocks further movement of the last dose nut, if a dose is selected corresponding to the amount of liquid left in the cartridge.
A disposable drug delivery device with a dose limiter is known e.g. from WO 2004/078241 A1. The dose limiter of this device includes a last dose nut which is in threaded engagement with a drive sleeve and splined to the housing. The drive sleeve is rotated during dose selecting and travels only axially during dose dispensing. Rotational hard stops of the last dose nut and the drive sleeve interact to prevent further rotation of the drive sleeve relative to the housing if a user sets a dose corresponding to the usable amount of liquid in the cartridge.
Further, WO 2001/019434 A1 describes an injection device with a dose limiter. The injection device is the type where a dose is set by rotating a dose setting member relative to a driver and away from a fixed stop in the injection device. The dose setting member interfaces the driver such that the dose setting member can be rotated in one direction without rotating the driver. The dose is injected by rotating back the dose setting member which during the backward rotation carries the driver with it. Rotating the driver causes the piston rod to move forward inside the cartridge and expel some of the liquid contained in the cartridge. The driver is provided with a track having a length which is related to the total amount of liquid in the cartridge and which track is engaged by a track follower coupled to the dose setting member to follow rotation of this dose setting member. Each time a dose is set and injected, the track follower moves further into the track. When the track follower reaches the end of the track the dose setting member cannot be rotated further, and a dose larger than the remaining liquid in the cartridge cannot be set.
In some cases it might be possible for the user to over-tighten this last dose protection mechanism resulting in device jamming.